War in Jump City
by Ashikabi
Summary: The Teen Titans met a mysterious group of teenager named the TTR. They bring them a warning: There will be a war in Jump City. What will happen? Who are these TTR? Warning: Violence, betrayed. Pairings: RobxRae mild KFxJinx PLZ R
1. TTR and Warnings

It was a sunny day, the Titans were eating their breakfast. But suddenly, the alarm rang…

**Chapter 1: TTR and Warning**

''Hey, what's for breakfast? It smells so good.'' a green teenager said.

''Canadian bacon of course.'' I can't wait to taste it.'' said a robotic boy.

''Dude, you know I am a vegetarian!'' shouted Beastboy.

''Then go make your own!'' replied a gothic girl.

''So you guys want a team training today?'' their leader Robin who just entered in the dining room, asked.

''Oh sure, that will be fun.'' replied a redhead alien.

''ALARM!''

''Trouble, Titans!'' Robin shouted.

''What is it this time?'' asked Cyborg.

''Those H.I.V.E.S in the Jump City Bank.''

''No way, we froze them, remember?'' the green boy said.

''No time for questioning. Titans Go!''

But when they arrived at the Bank, there was no trace of H.I.V.E.S but a group of teenagers.

''Who are you guys?'' Beastboy asked.

''It's not the time for it. Titans Go!'' Robin ordered as he got ready for a fight.

''Woo, relax guys!'' a Chinese teenager, wore a red shirt, yellow sport pants, a red cape and a black mask answered. It looked just like -----

''Who are you?'' asked Robin, watching the teenager who dressed similar as him, except instead of an R, it was a J badge on his chest.

''We are the TTR. I am Jimmy, the leader. Those H.I.V.E.S you guys were looking for were already tight on that tree.'' the TTR's leader answered by pointing at the tree.

''What are you guys doing here?'' asked Raven.

''We have a message for you.'' answered a boy who wore a tight red uniform and a green cape who looks just like her.

''Why do some of you guys dress similar to us?'' asked Cyborg.

''We will answer that later.'' Jimmy smiled lightly.

''Let Rachid finish first.''

''There will be a war here in Jump City soon.'' The green-caped teenager named Rachid answered calmly.

''It's not because someone like Slade is still around that there will be a war!'' Starfire, the beautiful alien said ironically.

''My future seeing power told me so. I can't tell you how and why until it happened. My power will not allow me to do that but I can only tell you the return of those H.I.V.E.S who you guys froze have return.'' The teenager said softly.

''So what do we do now, Robin? Do you believe them?'' The green-skinned boy asked.

''Well at least, they are not criminals for now.'' Robin answered.

''So you guys can come with us. You can have a room in the Titans Tower. I would like to hear more about you guys.''

''Thank you.'' Jimmy said politely.

''So could you guys introduce your group to us? I also wish to see what your powers are.'' Beastboy said when they were sitting in the Titans' central room, after taking those H.I.V.E.S to the jail.

''Sure. Let me introduce our members first.'' Jimmy replied.

''I am sure you already know me and Rachid. This is Ali.'' he pointed at an Arabic boy, who wore an all black armour type uniform.

''Your uniform looks just like a Tamarian.'' the green-eyed alien said excitingly.

''This is Laurent.'' the Chinese teenager ignored her and pointed at a short brown-haired boy.

''This is Narek.'' a tall, tough teen smiled politely when he heard his name.

''This is Gajeepan.''

''Just call me Gajee.'' an Indian robotic boy replied impatiently.

''Cool, I never knew Cyborg had a clone.'' Beastboy said excitingly.

''Hey dude, you have to explain why you look like a robot to me later.'' Cyborg replied by pointing at his, should we say his clone?

''And finally, this is Allan.''

''Hey guys.'' the other Chinese teen saluted the Titans. He is taller than his leader.

''Are you two brothers?'' the gothic girl asked.

''No, but in TTR, everyone is treated like brothers between us.'' Jimmy answered back.

''So what are your powers?'' Beastboy asked impatiently.

''Well first, we have to tell you, we are your fans since our childhood. Jimmy said, blushed lightly.

''Like you, Robin, I don't have any superpower. I have a good kung fu fighting skill and some weapons. About the weapons, I use the same as yours except I modified it a little bit. It's easier to carry and better attacking and this is my main weapon, my lighting blade.'' Jimmy said and grabbed a shining sword.

''So this is your main weapon?'' Robin asked.

''Yes, this is my lighting blade. It's made of aluminium and dragon's skin. I took some Chinese sword fighting lessons when I was a kid. Have a try if you want.'' Jimmy gave his sword to the Boy Wonder.

''Wow, that's so light. It's really easy to use!'' Robin replied excitingly.

''And how about you Rachid? You look like an Azarathean, but I never heard of you before.'' the half-demon girl asked.

''Well I am not from Azarath. It's kind of funny how I got my powers.'' Rachid smiled a little bit.

''I was reading a comic book about Azarathean that night and I kind of modified something. I added some new powers in the book and suddenly, a thunderbolt hit at me. I was surprised I was not dead. I woke up a week later and discovered I had all the powers they talked about in that book including those new powers I added on.'' Rachid answered calmly.

''Like you, Raven, I have the same power as you. He said by levitating a book five meters behind him.

''But I can also do human transforming.'' He said instead, transforming into Robin.

''That's supposed to be BB's power, except you can only transform into a human.'' The metallic teen said loudly.

''I can also use invisibility.'' Rachid ignored him and turned invisible. We can only hear his voice.

''Hey, how come you got your powers the same way as me?'' Ali, the Arabic boy shouted.

''I was reading a comic book also but about the Tamarians and like you, I added some things in the book and then, I was hit by a thunderbolt and I got those powers.''

''So you have the same powers I do?'' Starfire asked.

''Well yes, except my starbolts are different. I can use Tamarian starbolts, firebolts, icebolts and thunderbolts.'' Ali answered instead, showing his different type of bolt. Each type has different colours.

''Now it's your turn, Gajee.'' Cyborg said.

''Well I was ten, there were criminals who tried to create a machine killer. They got me, replaced all my body by the machine, except my heart and eating organs. They filled my new machine body with liquid fire, liquid electricity. However, they needed to fill me with three natural substances, but I escaped and I fell into a river, so the water completed my machine body. I miss my parents. I don't know if they can recognise me.'' Gajee said sadly.

''Don't worry. I am sure they are fine. I heard it a week ago they returned to Sri Lanka.'' Laurent comforted his friend.

''So what are your powers?'' Robin asked.

''It's really simple. I can transform into everything, except humans.'' Laurent explained calmly.

''So you are more like Beastboy, except you are not annoying.'' Raven said.

''I was six that time. I was in a safari park. Suddenly, a tiger bit me and there was a hunter behind me who try to shoot him and he missed and the bullet just hit the place where the tiger bit me. That's how I got my powers.''

''Hey, tough boy, what are your powers?'' Cyborg asked.

''My name is Narek. My powers are rock-controlling, metal-controlling, volcano eruption and earthquake.'' The teenager replied.

''Hey, that's just like –''

''Terra? Yes, indeed.'' Narek interrupted the green-skinned boy before he finished.

''I was in St-Helen Volcano that day and suddenly, it erupted. Rocks covered me so did the magma. But luckily I didn't feel any pain. One week later, someone found me and I feel there was something in me. That's how I got my powers.'' the tough teen explained.

''And finally, my powers are water and ice controlling, like your friend Aqualad.'' Allan followed Narek's word.

''I don't really remember how, the last thing I can remember is when a jellyfish bit me.''

''Wow, cool, so you guys are more, how to say, powerful than us?'' Robin said.

''Well power is not the most important, it's teamwork. We never let one member fight alone against a villain.'' Jimmy explained.

There's a moment of silence and finally, Cyborg broke it.

''So what's the plan for tonight?''


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

''Hey, let's have a party!'' the green teenager said.

''You bet, Beastboy!'' Cyborg said and glanced at Robin.

''Oh, I love parties!'' Starfire replied.

''Could we have it, Robin? Please? Our new friends, the TTR, are here today.''

''Well I am not really sure they are in the mood. Don't forget the warning of the future?'' Robin said, looking at Jimmy.

''Let them have it, Robin.'' the leader of TTR smiled lightly.

''Because this party could be the last one we have before the war. Let's enjoy it everyone.''

''Well, since you said that, I don't have the choice but to agree. Let's have party.''

''YAHOO!'' the Titans replied happily.

''Let's go get some food.''

Several minutes later, the teenagers were sitting around the table with every food.

''Beastboy, what's that?'' Cyborg asked, pointing at the bottle in his green friend's hand.

''It's a bottle of wine.''

''Err, Robin, you know we are not allowed to drink alcohol yet.'' Rachid, sitting at the right of Jimmy said.

''Hey, come on, your leader said it might be the last party we could have for a long time, so let us make it perfect.'' the green boy protested.

''Yeah, because you only want to drink it, that's all!'' Raven glanced at him.

''Robin, please?''

''Beastboy has a point. Since it could be the last party before the war, just do it, Robin.'' Jimmy said.

''Fine, but I wish you could control yourselves tonight. I don't wish to see any mess here.'' the Titans' leader finally agreed.

''You bet Robin, but I have an idea. How about we have some fun first and the wine, we could drink it later.'' Narek, the tough boy said.

''All right! Let's have fun! Who will challenge the master of the video game here?'' Cyborg said excitingly.

''You are asking the right person.'' Narek replied.

''Want to try my game? WWE Smackdown! I also brought my X-Box 360.''

''Hey, don't forget me.'' the green boy shouted.''

''Of course we won't. Let's have a game of two on two. Gajee and I will team up against you guys.''

''Fine, let's see your skills!''

The four players put their spirits in the game while Laurent was watching them. Meanwhile, Ali and Allan were playing chess on the table. Jimmy and Rachid were watching a hockey game of their favourite team, the Montreal Canadiens on their laptop.

''Hey, Rachid, it's Saku Koivu and—_c'est le but!''_

Robin and Starfire were dancing to a romantic music and Raven was sitting at her usual spot, but she couldn't stop looking at the Boy Wonder. It was a long time, when she left her hometown, the Azarath Planet, for Earth, she had no-where else to go. Robin was the first person she met. He showed her a new life with the Teen Titans. Last year, when her father Trigon was back, who tried to control the earth by using her as a portal, she lost all her powers. She thought it was the end for her and the world, but someone came. It was him. He still believed they might have a chance and he was the one who found her. At the end, when she regained her power and defeated her demon father, she felt she had feelings for the Boy Wonder, but with Starfire around, she knew she had not a chance. Starfire was a beautiful, sweet girl. She knew Robin deserved her more than a half-demon girl like her.

''Robin, I wish I could be Starfire, but I can't. I know she loves you. You deserve her.'' she said sadly in her mind.

Meanwhile, the Boy Wonder didn't stop watching his dark friend from the corner of his eyes. When the first time they met, Robin saw something different from her. Raven was actually quite beautiful with her short violet hair and her eyes. Her frequent glances and her cool made him unable to get her out of his mind. He could not stop thinking of her day and night and when he tried to talk with her, he always felt shy. For a long time, he was thinking that he was fall in love her, but Starfire kept popping into his head. He knew Starfire loved him, but she was just like a sister for him. He tried to convince himself what his feelings for Raven were neutral, but that day changed his mind. Trigon was coming and Raven was the portal. However, he refused to give up. He knew he could find her. He wished to see her beautiful face again. He wished to give her a new, happy life. At the end, he found her. When Trigon was defeated, she gave him a hug. It was his happiest moment.

''Raven, I wish you could understand my feelings for you.''

Slowly, the music ended, and the first thing Robin did was he went to see the girl he secretly loved for a long time.

''Are you OK, Raven? Seems like you are not having any fun here.''

''Err, well I guess I will return to my room.'' the gothic girl replied.

''No, please don't. May I have a dance with you?'' Robin was shocked when he realised what he just said.

''I…err…sur…sure Robin.'' Raven blushed.

''Hey, what are you doing, Robin?'' Starfire shouted behind him with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

''Sorry Starfire, I am asking Raven for a dance.''

Slowly, the two teenagers began to dance to the music. Raven tried to stay close to Robin as much as she could. She thought she will not have any chance like this later. The Boy Wonder also did the same. He was afraid she would leave him suddenly.

Finally, the music stopped, but those two were still in their sweet dream, before a jealous voice woke them.

''Hey, the music was already stop!''

''Oh, I am sorry. Well, I think it's the time for the wine now.'' Robin said quickly.

''So, Raven, you will go back to your room?''

''I think I will stay.'' the dark girl replied.

The Titans' leader called everyone to come and sit around the table and he opened the bottle of the wine. At the end corner of the table, the teens who had just played the video game were still talking about the game.

''Wow! Narek and Gajee are so good. I never saw someone kick Cyborg's butt in a video game.'' Beast Boy said happily.

''Shut up! Beast Boy, I lost because you were annoying me. Next time, don't ever team up with me!''

''Come on, be cool, dudes. It's just a game. Maybe you will have your chance for revenge next time.'' Narek said calmly.

Robin passed a glass of wine to everyone. When Raven got her wine from her leader, she wasn't sure if she could drink it, but everyone seemed happy. She decided to try it, mostly for the boy she loved.

The Titans drank their glasses of wine and they ate some food. Later, the TTR told them some jokes they invented and everyone laughed, and suddenly, Raven's skin became pale. Nobody noticed it, except the Boy Wonder.

''I am going back to my room,'' the gothic girl said and got up.

''Raven, are you ok?'' Robin asked worriedly.

''I am fine. I am just tired.'' She replied and walked off.

''Robin, may I have a dance with you?'' Starfire asked.

''Sorry, Star, but I better go check on Raven. She doesn't look so good.''

''Are you ok, Raven?'' Robin caught her halfway to her room.

''I…I…don't feel well…Ro-," Raven cut herself off when her knees gave out on her.

He swift scooped her up in his arms before she hit the floor. She tried getting back on her feet, but he wouldn't let her.

''You can't drink alcohol can't you? You should have told me. I think you are drunk, Raven.''

''I am not drunk!'' Raven scoffed.

"Yes, you are," Robin stated. "Here, I'll take you to your room."  
"I can…walk…myself to my…own room," Raven said, starting to look drowsy.

The Boy Wonder ignored her and carried her off to her room.

She felt awful, the wine was making her feel sick. What was she thinking when she drank that stuff? It's because she wanted everybody to be happy there, especially Robin.

They arrived at her room. Robin settled her on her bed and he touched her forehead.

''You are burning up. Wait here; I will go get a washcloth.''

A moment later, the Boy Wonder was back. Now there was only them in the room. He draped the washcloth over her forehead.

''Well I think you are fine now, Raven. I will just leave you alone.'' Robin said, trying not to show his desire for his dark angel.

Before he could get off the bed, she touched his arm.

''Please...don't go yet," she said, sounding a bit lonely. "I-I don't want to be alone right now..."

Robin relented. He supposed he had enough self-control to stay with her and not do anything without her permission. "All right. I'll stay."

He sat on her bed and watched his dark angel. He tried to move his eyes from hers but each attempt failed.

''Umm, Robin?''

''Yes, is something wrong?" Robin asked, ready to help with whatever it might be.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. I'm just curious why are you looking at me like that?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Like you were looking at a pretty scene or something," Raven replied.   
"I am," Robin said, then his eyes widened as he realized what he said.   
Raven blushed. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?' she wondered.  
"Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say-!" She placed a finger on his lips.  
"Why did you say that, Robin?" Raven asked curiously.

He looked slightly away from her, lost in his thoughts. Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke.

"Raven, I care for you. I care for you more than just as a teammate, more than just as a friend. Over these last few days I've come to learn that I have fallen in love with you."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You...You love me?"

"Yeah," Robin replied with a soft smile.

"What about Starfire? You two sure had us convinced you two liked each other," Raven remarked.

''I do like Starfire, but she's just like a sister for me. I don't have these feelings for her as I do for you. Since Slade started coming after you, I was suddenly so scared of losing you."

All she could do was lie there and absorb all his words.  
Robin must have taken her silence the wrong way, because he dropped his head and started to rise up off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Raven...I...!"

She reached out and grabbed his arm before she realized she moved.

"No, please, don't be sorry. I...I...love you too," she said softly.  
Before Robin could reply, she sat up on the bed and kissed him.

Robin was shocked when he realised what happened at first, and slowly, he kissed her back. It was a good sensation. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. They kissed each other until the need for air forced them to stop. She breathed deeply while gazing into the whiteness of his mask and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head alongside his.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the burning desire for Robin, she felt she wanted to do something naughty.

''Robin, I want to do something nasty.'' she whispered delicately.

''Ok, what do you have in mind?''

She kissed him and pushed him on her bed.

''I…I want you…''


	3. Betrayed

**Chapter 3: Betrayed**

''So does anyone know where Robin is?'' Jimmy asked the TTR when they left the dining room on the way to their room.

''No, but I think he is in this room.'' Rachid said when they stopped in front of a door.

''Hey, isn't that Raven's room?'' the robotic boy asked.

''Yes, and I saw Robin leave the dining room just after Raven did.'' Rachid replied.

''Well, let's see if he is in the room. Rachid, could you use your invisibility and teleportation power at the same time?''

''Sure, no problem for that. I will be right back!'' he answered and disappeared at the same moment.

Several seconds later, he reappeared in front the TTR. He looked shocked and embarrassed.

''So, he was there?'' Ali asked.

''Yes and the…they are do…doing…''

''They are doing what?'' Jimmy asked impatiently.

''_Ils sont en train de faire la chose,''_ he answered back with the TTR's local language, French.

''_Ah, vraiment?_ Oh, geez!'' Jimmy was shocked this time, so do his friends.

They stayed silently in front of Raven's room before a voice of anger woke them.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' Starfire who just arrived, shouted at them.

''Oh, we…we are going to our rooms,'' all TTRs answered nervously at the same time.

''Your rooms are at the other side of the tower.''

''Oh, sorry. Let's go, TTRs.'' Jimmy apologised politely and left with his team-mates.

''Geez, she looks angry. Could you imagine that what will happen if she finds out that Robin slept with Raven?'' Laurent whispered when they left the angry alien far behind.

''Hmm, we will see.'' Narek answered back, but no one between them knew that Starfire actually heard what Laurent said.

The sunshine penetrated into the room. Robin turned his face to the other side, trying to avoid it. He was waked, but he kept his eyes closed. He tried to convince himself that what happened last night was just a dream. But suddenly, he realised it was real when he felt pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Raven lying on his chest, still sleeping deeply. Later, his dark angel opened her eyes slightly.

''Morning,'' she said and kissed him lightly.

They both got dressed quickly and went to the dining room. The Titans were already there. They all looked shocked when they saw them.

''H…Hey guys.'' Robin asked shyly.

''Hey,'' the Titans answered back with the same emotion as his.

There was a moment of silence, before Beastboy broke it.

''So, err congratulations that you two become a couple.''

''T…Thanks.'' Raven answered back, blushing with Robin.

''But I don't think Starfire will be happy to hear that.''

''I will deal with it.'' Robin said

''Anyway, where is—''

Before he could finish his question, the alarm interrupted him.

''Trouble Titans!''

''What's wrong this time?'' Cyborg asked.

''Slade in Jump City, downtown! Oh, now is the time to finish him!'' the Titans' leader replied with anger.

''Titans Go!''

''Showtime, TTR!'' Jimmy spoke to his team proudly.

''Titans attack!'' Robin ordered his team when they arrived.

''Not so fast, my old friend, Robin.'' Slade choked evilly.

''What do you want this time?'' the TTR's leader asked.

''Wow! Seems like you got some new stupid friends, Robin.''

''Let's see who's stupid then! Attack, TTR!''

''TTR? Wow! What a name! Let me just show you my new apprentices before the fight.''

Two girls stepped out behind Slade. The Titans were shocked when they saw one of them was—

''Starfire! But why?'' Raven asked shockingly.

''Why? Do you really want to know?'' the alien asked ironically with anger.

''But we are your friends, Starfire.'' Robin said.

''Friends? Who stole the boy I loved? Seems I couldn't win your heart, Robin the only thing I want to do is destroy the one who stole you!''

She threw some Starbolts at Raven, but the dark girl was ready. She made a dark barrier and blocked the attack.

''Wait, sister! Master didn't order us to attack!'' Blackfire, Starfire's sister who was also Slade's apprentice said.

''Meet also my partners, dear Teen Titans.'' Slade choked, pointing at the right of the Titans.

''Brotherhood of Evil? What the hell? We froze them!'' Cyborg said shockingly.

''Hey, my dear friend, Cyborg,'' a voice him shocked him even more.

It was Brother Blood with his H.I.V.E.S students.

''Hello, dear daughter.'' A red demon stepped into their view.

Raven was shocked this time. She knew that voice. It was her demon father Trigon.

''Slade, you said you would never make a deal with a demon.'' Robin shouted.

''It doesn't mean that I can't be their partner! Now, prepare to die, Titans!''

''Titans, attack!'' Robin ordered his team to attack but it was nearly useless. Their opponents had more peoples than the Titans.

''Rachid, _amène tous les Titans chez nous, maintenant!''_ Jimmy ordered his friend.

''_Axo Nikalos Maklak!'' _the dark boywhispered some magic words. The shadow of a green eagle covered them and suddenly, the villains were gone and they were in a new place.


	4. Calling the Titans in Montreal

**Chapter 4: Calling the Titans in Montreal**

''Where are we?'' the Titans asked when they found out that they were in a meeting room inside a tower, but it was not the Titans' Tower.

''Welcome to the TTR's Tower in Montreal,'' the TTR's leader answered.

''I am sorry, Robin. I have no choice but to ask Rachid to teleport us to our home. It was the only way to make sure that everyone was saved.''

''It's ok and I should say thank you, Jimmy,'' the Boy Wonder replied.

''Robin, I think we have to call the other Titans,'' the dark girl said.

''Yeah, I agree with you, Raven, but how? We are in Montreal, not Jump City.''

''Hey, don't forget that I could use teleportation,'' Rachid replied.

''Yeah, so did I.'' Raven followed Rachid.

''Oh, sorry. I forgot about it. So I am coming with you Raven and bring the Titans here in Montreal. Jimmy, I hope you don't mind if I bring the other Titans here?'' the Titans leader asked.

''Of course I don't mind. It could be the only chance to beat the villains.''

''Thanks,'' Robin said and disappeared with Raven.

Several minutes later, Robin and Raven were back with members of Titans East, members of Doom Patrol, Kid Flash and Jinx.

The TTR's leader welcomed them. Each TTR introduced themselves to their new friends and then, the Titans' leader explained the situation to the other Titans.

''_Rachid, amène Jaromir aussi. Je suis certain qu'il peut nous aider.''_ Jimmy spoke to his friend in French.

The Dark Boy noticed and disappeared.

''Hey, what's that language?'' Bumblebee, the leader of Titans East asked.

''That's French. It's our local language,'' Narek answered.

A minute later, Rachid was back with a blonde-haired boy. Like the Titans and TTR's leader, he wore a black mask and he carried a bow on his shoulder.

''This is Jaromir, my best friend. You can call him Jarek,'' Jimmy introduced the boy to the Titans.

Jaromir saluted the Titans and when he saw Speedy, a member of Titans East, his eyes flashed.

''Speedy! Oh you are my hero since childhood. Could you sign on my bow? May I see your bow?'' he said excitingly.

''Eh…eh…'' Speedy blushed and didn't know what to say.

''It's not the time for it, Jarek.'' Laurent shouted at him.

''Oh, I am sorry.''

''So should we discuss the strategies now?'' Kid Flash asked.

''Well the sunset is coming. It would be a better idea to talk about it tomorrow. What do you think, Robin?'' the Titans leader said.

''Well this is your tower and your town, you decide.''

''Good, so we will discuss our strategies tomorrow. Now it's time for dinner!''

After dinner, the TTR showed every place inside their tower to the Titans. When it was over, it was already 11:20.

''Well I think it's time to sleep now. We are sorry that we don't have enough rooms. Some guys have to share the same room. Jarek can share with me. Robin, I am sure you don't mind sharing with Raven?''

''N…No,'' he answered and blushed.

''Kid Flash and Jinx have to share the same room also.''

Kid Flash and Jinx blushed this time. They wondered if Jimmy knew that they loved each other secretly.

''And finally since you are also a robot, I think you have to share your room with Cyborg, Gajee. Well, good night, everyone.'' Jimmy said and left to his room, so did the Titans.

The next morning, after breakfast, everyone went into the meeting room to discuss the strategies. After one hour of debate, the Titans agreed with Jimmy's proposal.

''We have to wait until the villains separate themselves. Their goal is to destroy us. They couldn't find us now, they will separate into groups and try to find us.''

''Ok, but how do we get their information?'' Mento, the Doom Patrol's leader asked.

''Rachid has teleportation, invisibility and human transforming powers. I am sure that he can do it. What do you think, Rachid? Is that too much for you?'' Jimmy asked his friend.

''No and I accept the mission,'' the dark boy answered.

''Well, I think this discussion is over. Enjoy your moments in Montreal before the time for fighting back arrives.''

''Hey, Jimmy, how about we have a team training?'' Jaromir asked.

''Team training?'' Jinx asked.

''Well it's actually a hockey game. Montreal is a hockey town. Everyone in TTR loves this sport.''

''It's nice! I played hockey when I was young.'' Kid Flash said.

''Everyone agree with that?'' Narek asked.

''Yes!'' everyone said.

''Well TTR, Titans East and Jinx against Titans West, Doom Patrol and Kid Flash.''

''Yeah, that's fair enough.'' Robin replied.

The Titans left the tower to play hockey in downtown Montreal.


	5. Time to Fight Back

**Chapter 5: Time to fight back**

The Titans actually had a great time in Montreal. The TTR's Tower had everything they needed for skill training. They often went to play hockey and it was always the teenagers who grew up in this hockey town who took the victory.

The Titans had so much fun and they even forgot why they were in this city until one morning, Jimmy called them for a meeting.

''Rachid just got some information. Our villains finally separated themselves.''

''Finally, it's time to fight back!'' Robin said excitingly.

''So what's the situation now?'' Speedy asked.

''They separated into four groups because they are still looking for us. Slade and his apprentices occupied the west of the city, Brother Blood and his H.I.V.E.S students occupied the east, Brotherhood of Evil occupied the north and Trigon and his army occupied the south,'' Rachid explained the situation.

''So what are the strategies now?'' Mento asked.

''I think like them, we have to separate into groups. What do you think, Jimmy?'' Robin asked.

''I agree with you, Robin. But let me make the team,'' Jimmy said.

''Robin, Raven, Ali and I will take Slade because Ali knows the powers of Starfire and Blackfire. He is more powerful than them.

Slade is your long time nemesis, Robin and I am sure that you don't want to see him escape this time. I can help you there, and so as Raven.''

''Looks fine for me,'' Robin said.

''Brother Blood was a long time criminal in Steel City and a nemesis for Cyborg. I am sure that the Titans East and Cyborg want to stop him, plus we have Jinx who was a former student of H.I.V.E.S,'' Jimmy continued.

''Yes, and I know their Achilles' tendon,'' Jinx said.

''Good. So Titans East, Cyborg, Jinx, Gajee, Kid Flash, Laurent and Jarek will take them.''

''And we, the Doom Patrol, will take the Brotherhood of Evil,'' Mento said.

''That's what I was thinking. Doom Patrol with the help of Beast Boy, Narek, Rachid and Allan will face them.''

''But who will face Trigon?'' Aqualad, a member of Titans East asked.

''Trigon is the most dangerous demon. I think we will face him together,'' Raven said.

''True, and that means we must beat our nemesis first,'' Robin said.

''And remember, if any group comes out victorious, go to help the other groups. Rachid and Raven, if we are in an urgent situation, teleport us back to the tower,'' Jimmy said.

''Ok, and we are ready to go now,'' Bumblebee said.

''Rachid, bring us to Jump City now,'' Jimmy ordered his friend.

''_Axo Nikalos Maklak!''_

''Titans, go!'' Robin ordered when they arrived.

Every Titan went to find the group of villains they chose.

The war began!


	6. Let the War Begin

**Chapter 6: Let the war begin**

''I am so glad that you came, Robin,'' Slade smiled evilly when he met the Titans' leader.

''This is your last day in the city, Slade. Now, prepare to die!'' the Boy Wonder said angrily.

''I don't think so, my friend. Who always came out victorious between us?''

''Now it will be different because I am here!'' the TTR's leader yelled at the villain.

''Wow, what are you going to do, Mr. Leader of the TTR?'' Slade laughed again.

''Titans, attack!'' Robin ordered.

''My dear apprentices, show them who you are.''

Two girls appeared in front of Slade.

''You must be Abby, Aki or whatever. My sister said that we have the same powers. Well, show me what you can do!'' Blackfire screamed at the Arabic boy.

''First, my name is Ali, and you should never talk to me like this,'' Ali replied angrily and he threw some starbolts at his enemy.

Blackfire escaped each attack and she began to reply with her starbolts, but Ali surprised her by catching all the bolts that she sent to him.

''How can you do that?'' Blackfire asked shockingly.

''I have some powers that you don't even have!'' Ali replied proudly.

He threw the starbolts which he collected from his enemy back and they hit her hard.

''What's the feeling when your own starbolt hits you?'' Ali smiled at the alien.

''You are going to pay for this! Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' before she finished her words, Ali hit her with his thunderbolts.

''These are my thunderbolts, which are powers that you don't have. Now, be ready to die!''

He threw some firebolts this time to Blackfire who was paralyzed due to the effects of the thunderbolts. The firebolts exploded when they touched the alien's body. She screamed in pain and disappeared in the fire.

''Only needed five minutes to beat her!'' Ali said happily after looking at his watch.

''Now I have to help my friends.''

''Robin, you can never beat me,'' Slade laughed evilly when he kicked Robin to the ground painfully.

''Let me deal with him, Robin. Go find Raven. She was fighting with Starfire several minutes ago and now they are gone,'' Jimmy spoke to his friend.

''But Slade is really tough, I don't think y…..''

Before he could finish, the Chinese teenager interrupted him again.

''Go! You don't want to see your dark angel get hurt, do you?''

''Fine, I am going. Good Luck!'' the Boy Wonder answered and withdrew from the fight.

''Ali, you can help the Titans who are fighting Brother Blood,'' the TTR's leader ordered his member.

''Now, it's time for you to taste my skill, Slade.''

''Ha ha, bravery, but absolutely useless!'' the villain laughed loudly.

He tried to hit Jimmy by punching and kicking, but the TTR's leader moved fast like the wind to avoid the attack.

''Now it's showtime for me!''

Jimmy threw two ice blades at Slade but the villain avoided them.

''You fight me just like Robin. Absolutely use…. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!''

Before he could finish his words, Jimmy ran to him wildly and cut his head with his lightning blade.

''You're the one who's stupid, Slade. Now I need to help Robin and Raven,'' Jimmy said as he left the place victoriously.


	7. Cats fight and Shocking News

**Chapter 7: Cats fight and shocking news**

''Get up! Get up!'' Starfire yelled at the dark girl, who was crash on the ground by her starbolts.

''Do you have something to say before I destroy you? You don't deserve Robin either!'' the green-eyed alien laughed evilly.

''This is not the end!'' Raven replied angrily and she levitated some rocks with her telekinetic power and threw them to her enemy, but Starfire avoided the attack easily.

''Is that all you can do?'' the traitor laughed again and she threw the starbolts at the gothic girl again. This time, Raven flew in the air and avoided them. Starfire also flew this time and tried to chase her.

''Come on! Why are you running away?'' the former Titan asked angrily.

Raven tried to attack her like the last time but she missed again. Starfire replied with her starbolts. Raven moved from left to right, trying to avoid them but she finally got hit and she crashed on the ground again.

''What's wrong with you, Demon-girl? Come on, hit me!'' Starfire yelled.

''You are afraid to hit me because you think that I am still your friend!'' the alien laughed again.

The word ''friend'' was like an echo in Raven's ears. She suddenly felt the anger filled her body and a shinning white light cover her. Her costume became white and her hair became long.

''Friend? A friend is kind!'' she said and she hit Starfire painfully with her magic.

''A friend is someone who understands us!'' she used her magic and paralyzed her.

''A friend will never betray us because of jealousy! You are the one who didn't deserve Robin! You are not welcome to earth anymore, and I never want to see you again! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_'' she yelled the magic word and a giant raven appeared. It circles Starfire, who screamed painfully and disappeared in the air.

Raven breathed heavily after the victory, but suddenly, she felt dizzy and she fainted.

Before she could hit the ground, a familial pair of arms caught her.

''Rachid, are you guys ok?'' Jimmy asked when he found his friend in downtown Jump City.

''Yes! We won!'' the dark boy answered happily.

''Cool! How did you guys do it?'' Ali asked

''We trapped the Brotherhood of Evil in a hole that Narek made with his earthquake power and Rachid confused them with his invisibility power. At the end, Narek erupted a volcano and burned them,'' Mento answered.

''Cool! And how about you guys, Speedy?''

''Thanks to Jinx, we discovered their weakness. We beat the H.I.V.E.S one by one. At the end, we attacked Brother Blood together and we came out victorious. I had to thank you Jarek. He is a really good sniper and he saved me when Gizmo tried to attack me from behind, he shot him with his bow on the head.''

''Anytime, my idol!'' Jarek blushed lightly.

''By the way, where is Rob...''

''Rachid! Bring us back to Montreal! Immediately!'' Robin who just arrived with Raven in his arms shouted.

''What's wrong with her?'' Jinx asked worriedly.

''I don't know! She fainted suddenly after the fight with Starfire!''

''_Axo Nikalos Maklak!''_ Rachid whispered the magic word and they were back in the TTR's Tower.

''Please wait here, Robin. We have to check the diagnosis in the medical room. Cyborg and Jinx, come with me please,'' Rachid said and disappeared with his two friends.

Several minutes later, they came out.

''Is she ok?'' Robin asked worriedly.

''She's fine, Robin. It's just… there's something, I don't know how you will react if you hear it,'' Rachid answered calmly.

''What is it?''

''Robin, she's pregnant.''

The Boy Wonder was shocked, so were the other Titans.

''I think you want to see her. We will leave you alone with her in the medical room,'' Rachid said and he brought Robin to the medical room. He left.

''Robin,'' Raven whispered his name when she awoke.

''Hey,'' the Boy Wonder replied softly.

''Raven, I…I am…'' he didn't know what to say.

''I know what happened to me. I actually knew it last week. I didn't tell you because I don't know what will be your reaction,'' Raven said softly and tears ran down on her cheek.

''I am sorry. I am sorry that I put you in this situation,'' Robin replied and he was crying too.

''That's our kid. We will keep it,'' the Boy Wonder whispered and he hugged his dark angel tightly.

''Thanks, I am so glad that you made the decision I wanted.''

''Tomorrow will be the last fight. After that Raven, will you marry me?'' Robin asked.

''Of course I want, Robin. I love you and nothing can stop our love,'' Raven replied and she kissed him deeply.

Outside, some Titans who heard the conversation were crying too. The toughest fight was waiting at them, but they knew they would win because they wanted to win!


	8. The Final Battle

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

The next morning, the Titans went to the meeting room to discuss the plan about the fight against Trigon.

''Trigon is a demon. No one could kill him before,'' Raven said because she knew very well about her father.

''But you did once before,'' Robin replied and wrapped his arms around his dark angel.

''I didn't kill him. I only knocked him out for a while. As you could see, he is back now.''

''I found it!'' Rachid, who was reading his book about the Arabic-Magic said hopefully.

''What?'' the TTR's leader asked.

''This book showed us the way to destroy him completely. We need at lease 15 peoples to circle him and I have to yell these magic words loudly. But it's not easy to do.

''Why?'' Beastboy asked.

''He will notice us. We are 24 here, so nine of us have to fight him directly to disconcentrate him, so 14 others and I can use the magic to kill him without any obstacle,'' the dark boy explained.

The Titans used five more minutes to decide which job they will take.

''Ok, so this is our final decision. Jimmy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Ali, Allan and I will take Trigon. The other Titans will go with Rachid. As for you, Raven, you will stay here safely,'' Robin said.

''No! I will not stay without you!'' Raven said angrily.

''I don't want our baby get hurt,'' the Boy Wonder said softly.

''But I don't want to live without you,'' the dark girl replied and she began to sob again.

''I will come back alive. I promise!'' Robin said and hugged her tightly.

''I am sorry, Robin. But if we want to destroy him before the sunset, we better go now,'' Jimmy said.

''Good bye. Wait for me,'' the Boy Wonder said and kissed his dark angel.

''I will!''

''_Axo Nikalos Maklak!''_

''Hello, humans!'' Trigon laughed evilly when he saw the Titans appeared in front of him.

''Titans, Go!'' Robin ordered as he jumped high and threw two thunder blades to the demon.

''Ha ha, it really hur… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Trigon tried to laughed but suddenly, he yelled in pain when Jinx attacked him with magic from behind, and the other Titans followed her.

''Enough!'' the red demon yelled and his eyes shot the red laser light to fight back.

''Titans, watch out!'' Jimmy shouted

Everyone ran to avoid the attack, but Jinx was too close to Trigon.

''Jinx, watch out!'' someone yelled and pushed her away to avoid the attack, but the Titan who just saved her got hit painfully.

''Kid Flash!'' Jinx yelled when she identified her saver.

''No, no! Please get up! Trigon, you will pay for it!'' her voice filled with anger and sadness.

''Wow, what a sweet couple,'' the demon laughed and he attacked again. This time, his target was Robin, who was looking at Kid Flash.

''Robin, behind you!'' Jimmy shouted at his friend, but suddenly, someone made a dark barrier and blocked Trigon's attack.

''Thanks, Rachid,'' the Boy Wonder said shockingly.

''It was not me. It's always the colour green you see when I perform my powers,'' the dark boy said.

''But who…'' someone interrupted him before he could finish

''It was me!'' a familial voice ran into his ear behind him.

''Raven? You shouldn't come.''

''I don't care what you said before. I don't want to see you die!'' the dark boy replied.

''But…''

''We will live or die together, that's all!''

''Wow, an other pair of Romeo and Juliet!'' the red demon laughed loudly.

''_Azarath Metrion Zinthos! _'' Raven tried to use her magic power but her father avoided it easily.

''Your power is mine! Never think to def… Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' before he could finish his words, he yelled painfully again. It was Jimmy, who cut his demon horns when Trigon was laughing.

''Rachid, _maintenant!_''

The 15 Titans who chose to destroy the red demon grabbed their hands and circled Trigon.

''_Adva Expelly Kassum!_'' Rachid yelled the magic words and a shinny green dragon appeared.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' the demon cried loudly when the dragon turned into some giant green flames and began to burn him.

The red demon continued yelling and he turned into ashes. The giant magic creature disappeared at the same moment.

The war was over!

''Everyone ok?'' Robin asked

''Never better!'' Raven ran to him and kissed him deeply to celebrate the victory. But someone was crying at the corner.

''Kid Flash, please answer me!'' it was Jinx.

''Please, get up!'' she shook him violently and tears ran down her cheeks.

''Please relax, Jinx. Let me and Raven heal him,'' Rachid spoke calmly when he approached the pink-haired girl.

''Please don't die, Flash! I love you!''

''He's fine, Jinx. I can heal him,'' Raven comforted her after she examined Kid Flash with Rachid.

''_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_'' she whispered the magic words and Kid Flash opened his eyes.

''Ouch! Did I miss some…?'' before he could finish his words, Jinx ran to him and kissed him deeply.

''Looks like you are not the only couple here!'' the Titans looked at Robin and Raven and smiled.

There will be a big event next Sunday!


End file.
